Harry potter and the Slytherin Adjustment
by AllyFelton
Summary: Harry Potter was only 8, when one small comment changed his life forever. Warning: Will contain a Punk!Harry and Slytherin!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Slytherin adjustments

Summary: Harry Potter was only 8, when one small comment changed his life forever.

Author: AllyFelton

Words:

Authors Note: This is a random plotline that occurred to me last night, and I want to see where I can go with it :)

Warning: Contains a Punk!Harry and Slytherin!Harry

* * *

**Prologue**

Harry sighed deeply to himself. He trudged out of his year 4 classroom, only to be called back in by the teacher. His oversized trousers caught under his shoe causing harry to stumble slightly, but he righted himself and marched in facing the floor. His teacher , Miss Hopkins, was perched on the edge of her desk and staring straight at him. Harry took a moment to gaze over at the bright posters that decorated the walls, before turning and asking with a slight lisp;

"Yes, Miss Hopkins?"

Tossing her plain brown hair over her shoulder, she straightened up and smoothed out the wrinkles on her shirt. With a slight hand gesture, she motioned for him to sit opposite her and then she started to talk.

"Harry. You are so bright and yet you don't seem to want to apply yourself to the work. Why is that?Why do you willingly and I'll bet knowingly bring your levels down? "

Harry paused for a moment before answering with a slight smile,

"If I do badly, then Dudley doesn't look bad, and if Dudley doesn't look bad then I don't get punished!"

Miss Hopkins' usually calm face slipped into a shocked expression. She shook her head and asked, with a slight shake to her voice as if fearful of the answer

"What sort of punishments do they give you Harry?"

"Nothing too bad," Came the cheerful reply "Uncle Vernon always says that there are people out there who get worse punishments. Anyway I deserve it because I'm a freak."

His tiny face fell as he said that last word, and Miss Hopkins couldn't help placing a hand on his shoulder and attempting to comfort the young child.

"Sweetie you are not a freak!" She proclaimed to his joy "And you never answered my question. How do they punish you?"

"Sometimes uncle Vernon hits me, and sometimes they lock me in my cupboard, but never for longer than a week" Harry added hastily "Not unless I use the m word."

Aghast by this exclamation, Miss Hopkins tried to compose herself before asking her final questions.

"Harry, would you be willing to tell some friends of mine what you told me?" When Harry nodded his consent, she asked her last question. "Harry what is the m word?"

He looked around fearfully before whispering

"_Magic_"

* * *

HI this is Ally, Please tell me what you think and whether i should continue this story or not :)


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Slytherin adjustments

Summary: Harry Potter was only 8, when one small comment changed his life forever.

Author: AllyFelton

Authors Note: I have no excuse for the lateness of this. sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise.

Warning: Contains a Punk!Harry and Slytherin!Harry

* * *

Chapter 1- Reflections upon a station

* * *

As he approached the platform, Harry Little reflected back upon his past and how dramatically it had been changed by one small comment. The Dursley's were imprisoned for neglect and mild abuse of a child. Harry didn't care. He knew that they deserved what they got, and it didn't take too long to be adopted from the orphanage him and Dudley were placed into...

"We'll take that one!" An eager Dudley waddled over towards the young couple who stood in the doorway. He hadn't fared too well in the orphanage after realising that temper tantrums were useless against his care worker. In one week he had cried over the smaller portions at meals, having to share a room, having only one tv in his room, and not being allowed to spend all day watching it. So he was pretty excited about being adopted so soon. In fact he was so excited, he turned around to jeer at harry who faced the floor, tears in his eyes.

"HA! Yes FREAK I beat you again!"

The young woman whispered into the care workers ear, and he smirked slightly before calling "Sorry Didley not this time. Harry would you please go and pack your bag." Harry's head shot up and he stared at the couple in amazement. Did they really want _him?_ Not wanting to miss out, he scampered up the stairs before a shell-shocked Dudley had a chance to swing his fists at Harry in anger. "wow" thought Harry.

The young couple who had adopted him were called Lydia and Jesse Little, and Harry couldn't have asked for more loving and supporting parents to care for him. They were amazing! However, they did have some quirks, such as being very heavily punk, and letting Harry get a few piercings at the age of eleven. Not major ones mind, just at the top of his ear and a lip ring. He listened to some really good music such as ACDC and the Stones. Harry liked who he was, and he liked his Parents too.

Harry led his parents through the barrier onto the station, following the example of a very loud brash woman and her pale ginger offspring. "Honestly," He thought to himself "If I were that pale I would dye my hair to be rid of that colour." having dyed the ends of his chin length messy hair several times before, the entire process was quite commonplace to him. He shrugged slightly and turned around to kiss his parents goodbye, before walking off and sitting in an empty compartment. Not long after, one of the demonic ginger minions (as Harry had silently dubbed them) peered in through the window before barging in and disturbing Harry's peace.

"HI! All of the other compartments are full can I sit here?I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." He took a seat opposite Harry before leaning in close and whispering

"Look, I don't want to talk to people like you- you look like a Slytherin and they're evil but have you by any chance seen Harry Potter on the train? I need to find him so he can be my friend." He leaned back out when Harry didn't reply and slowly took in Harry's appearance. He turned pale when his eyes saw the piercings,and the messy hair that covered one eye but he looked like a ghost when he saw the scar that was peeking out from Harry's parted hair. His parents had always liked his scar, and called it very "metal", so Harry parted his hair so that it showed if one looked hard enough.

Ron was looking very green and Harry noted this and laughed at how horribly the colour clashed with his hair. "Then again, any colour would clash with that hair" He mused. He held out a hand and said in a confidant voice

"Hi, I'm Harry Little.". This seemed to stump the slow boy, whose eyebrows kneaded together as he processed Harry's greeting.

"Little." He repeated dumbly.

"Yes. That's my last name. Do you have a problem with this?" Harry was bored of tormenting the boy, and was starting to get a little annoyed by the boy who could not apparently grasp the simple concept of a surname.

"No. You are Harry Potter-you have his scar" This made Harry even more angry.

"I know my own name and I am Harry Little. My mother is Lydia Little, and my father is Jesse Little. Do not presume to correct me on my own name you dunderhead." His words were quiet but seemed to make an impact on the boy. He stood up to leave, before sneering at Harry.

"OH! I get it! You want to be _him _so badly that you changed your name to his, and drew on a scar, but you can't take his last name because they're protected." His face grew a smug look about it as he closed the door but one word flew through his lips before slamming them shut.

"freak."

* * *

TA DA! i finally updated! Please review, follow anything :)


End file.
